Eeiauoan
thumb|A Eeiauoan/Sivaoan. The Eeiauoan were a race of felinoid humanoids from the planet Eeiauo. They were an offshot of Sivaoan race and members of the United Federation of Planets. The Eeiauoan people were led by their World Coordinator. Biologically they were identical to the Sivaoans although the long separation had led to some differences in culture. Eeiauoan naming was appended by "of" a specific location, none of which were found on Eeiauo itself. This was a holdover from their origin on Sivao, where the locations would have been where they celebrated the Festival. Centuries prior to their banishment from the Sivaoan homeworld, the group who became the ancestors of the Eeiauoan people had abandoned their people's traditional semi-nomadic way of life and established a permanent civilization. As happens in that situation, the close proximity of many individuals for extended period led to the spread of disease but over the years they developed greater resistance to many of them. When they later reestablished contact with the main population who had continued their traditional lifestyle, they unwittingly released those diseases to the larger whole. As the traditional Sivaoans had not developed the same resistances, this lead to a devastating spread of plagues across the world which killed a large portion of the population before the plagues were finally brought under control. Approximately 2,503 years before stardate 2950.3 the enraged Sivaoans banished those individuals from their home world in retaliation. Greatly ashamed of the disaster they had accidentally unleashed on their people, they adopted the name "Eeiauo", which means "outcast" in their native tongue. They eventually settled on another planet, and also named it Eeiauo so that they would never forget, however the meaning of the word eventually evolved to mean "beautiful". These people were stricken by a long plague of ADF syndrome, after some time they requested help dealing with the outbreak, and a Federation relief project was underway by stardate 2950.3. A relief project that became of much greater importance when it was discovered that ADF Syndrome was transmissible to Humans as well and spread among the relief workers. With few options, and running out of time, the was assigned to attempt to find the original Sivaoan homeworld in hope that its people could have knowledge that would save lives. Fortunately Nyota Uhura and Spock were able to piece together clues from Uhura's knowledge of Eeiauoan culture and songs, gathered from her friend Sunfall of Ennien, and discovered the location. After initial contact, the Enterprise team faced resistance from the native population, who had suppressed knowledge of the Eeiauoans due to their shame of how the situation had been handled. However, after undertaking the ritual rite of passage to adulthood, known as The Walk, the Enterprise team was accepted into their culture and the Sivaons were more willing to speak. Ironically, in a reversal of the previous situation, ADF syndrome was discovered to be a particularly virulent version of the childhood disease known as "Noisy-Baby", considered to be a mild ailment among the Sivaoans. A cure was discovered and quickly spread to the afflicted population. After this, steps were taken to begin mending relations between the two cultures. ( ) Some time prior to 2370 Nog traded some Eeiauoan pornography with a cat burglar in exchange for a crystal-like lock opening device. ( ) Eeiauoans * Sunfall of Ennien * Quickfoot of Srallansre * Patterner of Vensre category:humanoid species category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:felinoid races and cultures category:federation races and cultures